Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Chat Moderators
• • • Chat Moderators have the ability to kick and ban other users from the in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. To identify a chat moderator, a will be next to the name in the rail. The chat moderator right can only be given by admins, bureaucrats, or the Wikia staff. Currently, we are looking for chat moderators. If you wish to become a moderator, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply here. Moderators |date=15:59, January 10, 2014‎ (UTC) }} Former Moderators About Moderators Moderator Responsibilities These are the responsibilities of a chat moderator: *Must regularly visits chat. *Must moderate disputes on chat. *Must assists users with wiki-related issues on chat. *Must make sure users are aware of the local chat policy. *Must enforce the rules in the policy by kicking or banning users who go against it. *Must warn users before kicking or banning them. *Must take screenshot of the conversation of the user before kicking or banning and place it in the archive. Moderator Powers These are the rights or powers of a chat moderator: *Kick users from chat. *Ban users from joining chat. *Resolve issues in chat that does not need any administrator intervention. *Unban users from chat. Moderator Qualifications These are the qualifications for a chat moderator: *Must be an active user of the wiki. *Must be an active user of chat. *Must be a trusted user of the wiki. *Must have good conduct in the wiki. *Must have good judgement in the wiki. *Must not show any favoritism. *Must have no history of serious blocks. *Must have no history of serious bans on chat. *Must enforce the local chat policy. Moderator Activity Moderators should remain active to assist on chat but if there are circumstances, outside of wiki, that requires for a moderator to be temporarily inactive, there are some steps that are needed to be done. Step 1: Alert the administrators and the wiki community of your absence. Step 2: Mark on your profile and the chat moderator page of your temporary inactivity. Prolong inactivity of 30 days or more will result in the removal of the moderator's user rights even if there is a valid reason. Moderator Removal These are the conditions for removal of user rights of chat moderators: *Inactive for 30 days or more. *Repeated abuse of moderator powers. *Repeated violation of Central Wikia's Terms of Use, Community Central's Fandom Community Guidelines, and local policies and guidelines. Moderator Noticeboard Here are the current time and time zone of the chat moderators: Becoming a Moderator In general, the wiki should not have too many chat moderators. However, if the wiki requires one, a user can become a chat moderator by applying in the user rights requests page or have another user nominate in their behalf. Badge For chat moderators . If you're a chat moderator, just simply type in your profile. For former chat moderators . If you are former chat moderator, just simply type . Category:Site administration